In municipal areas, the collection of trash by large vehicles has generally posed a problem in that the trash collecting vehicle must leave the particular municipal area each time the trash collecting bin thereof is full. The conventional large trash collecting vehicles also require considerable labor in that the vehicle requires a driver and usually two additional workers for the loading of trash from the usual domestic trash receptacles into the receiving area of the large trash collection vehicle bin. In many municipal areas, there is not sufficient room in alleys and other narrow driveways for the storage of trash collecting bins and therefore, in such areas, the small household trash or conventional garbage cans are used due to limited space, and in such areas the usual front loader vehicle which picks up large containers is not operable due to the limited space as aforementioned.